


[Podfic]  Lady of The Two Lands

by argentumlupine



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Motherhood, Past Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>She is a mother, a daughter, a wife, and a lover; a scholar, a librarian, a spy, a princess, and a queen.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Niki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Lady of The Two Lands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady of The Two Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812136) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/131%20%5bThe%20Mummy%5d%20Lady%20of%20the%20Two%20Lands.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:54



## Audiofic archive download links

  * coming soon



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/131%20%5bThe%20Mummy%5d%20Lady%20of%20the%20Two%20Lands.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
